


Ghosttrolls Tests

by polar_spooks



Category: Danny Phantom, Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polar_spooks/pseuds/polar_spooks
Summary: Here's a few excerpts from a crossover between Danny Phantom and Trollhunters that I'm writing, that I call Ghosttrolls. Each chapter is its own story, and taken out of context. If you want to know more about the world I'm building here, I'd suggest also checking out my "Ghosttrolls: More Than Human" series, which comes with linear plot and generally explains things better than these short stories will. I just have a lot of ideas and like sharing them, even though they don't all fit in my congruent story very well. So here are some of the ones that don't quite fit! Have fun reading!





	1. Those Are Goblins, Danny

Danny ran through the halls of Arcadia High, trying to get to a safe place while he thought of a plan. There was this… thing… chasing him, and he had no idea how to handle it. Was it just curious? Or did it have murderous intent? Whatever it was, the sound of it scuttling across the floor was creepy. Nothing he ever fought _touched the ground_ like that.

Danny saw his opportunity: the janitor’s closet. He ran inside and slammed the door shut, breathing heavily. He heard the thing grunt out in the hall as it realized it had lost his trail, but through slats in the door he could see it sniffing the air. “Waka Chaka…” it growled, and turned towards the broom closet, leaping forward --

Someone blocked the way, grunting loudly as the thing made impact. “I hate Goblins,” said the guy, whoever he was, pulling out a sword from nowhere. Danny saw him slice through the creature, and it simultaneously exploded and imploded, warping the light in the hallway for a second before spraying goop everywhere.

“Jim!” yelled someone else, a girl. “Good work. It seemed like it was trying to get to something. Who do you think sent it this time?”

“Uhh, I’m not sure. It was headed for this broom closet when I got here.” Jim turned to the door, the one that Danny was behind, and it suddenly hit him that something weird was going on. Jim? Jim Lake? Fighting goblins with swords? It looked like he was wearing knight’s armor, but it was glowing. That was pretty weird, for sure.

“I think it was coming for me,” Danny said through the door, voice cracking. He tried the handle, but it only turned. The door was locked, and he didn’t have the key…

“Who’s in there?” asked the girl, who Danny could see now was Claire Nunez. “Is that... Danny Fenton?”

“Uh, yeah,” said Danny, “and the door’s kinda locked.”

“Don’t worry, Danny,” said Jim, the glowing stuff around him dissolving, “I’ll get Mr. Lancer!” He turned down the hall and bolted towards the principal’s office. One second, he’s killing goblins and wearing glowing costumes, the next he’s running to get a teacher…

“Look, I know this is weird,” said Claire, peeking through the slats of the door. “But… it’s not as bad as you think. Let’s get you out of there and we’ll… invite you to our LARPing group?”

“....Those things are not LARPers, Claire.”

“Oh, well, uh….” Her stuttering was interrupted by the sound of hurried footsteps as Mr. Lancer and Jim came hurrying back.

“To Kill A Mockingbird,” shouted Mr. Lancer, “what are you doing in this closet anyway?”

As the door swung open, Danny shrugged. “I…. thought I saw a ghost, and got scared?”

Mr. Lancer’s expression shifted from frustration to slight fear as his eyes darted around him. “Ah, yes, well… things have been a bit…. _spooky_ around here lately, haven’t they?” He glanced down the halls. “Class is over now. You kids better get home.” Mr. Lancer was suddenly in a hurry to get out of there, leaving the kids behind.

Danny turned to Jim and Claire. “Listen. I have a secret of my own. If you tell me what’s going on with you guys, I’ll let you in on my secret.”

“Why would we even want to know your secret?” asked Claire, cautious.

“Because if you’re fighting bad guys…. I think I can help you out.”

 


	2. Mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this scene, Jim has to save Danny from an adversary that Danny's unfamiliar with. In the action, they both learn each others' secrets. I can't keep this in the regular story because though I like this scene, I can't fit the timing of the discovery in with everything else very well. Let me know what you think, though, because depending on how it goes I might end up keeping parts of this later.

A loud crash rang out in the distance. The loud sound of screeching metal, like cars getting overturned, echoed across the buildings of Arcadia Oaks. Danny looked at the setting sun, cursing how danger always shows up when curfew is about to start, and dashed across the street.

 

When he rounded the corner, he had to jump out of the way of a flying car. Loud grunts came from the center of the destruction, and he tried to figure out what it was that was doing this. Some kind of ghost, obviously. It was always a ghost. 

 

Danny caught a glimpse of a hulking figure, mostly green fur, and realized it was probably a tough threat. He transformed into Danny Phantom, becoming a ghost, preparing for a fight. He moved towards the center of this destruction as the sun passed behind the horizon and the street lights flickered on, phasing through any more debris that came his way. The bellows were getting louder now, more strained, more frustrated. As Danny got closer, he saw what it was, but he wished he didn’t.

 

It was a hulking creature, its skin grey like stone, with green hairy fur growing from all over its body. Horns came out of the top its head. It growled with an added screech that sounded like it was in pain, but Danny couldn’t figure out what was wrong. It didn’t look injured, but he couldn’t really tell, having never come across something like it before. Then the thing turned towards him, and he saw its eyes: black as the night, void and filled with anger.

 

“Y- you’re not a ghost,” stuttered Danny, backing up. He suddenly realized that if it straightened out its back, this creature was easily twice as tall as him. The creature scowled, placing its fists on the ground like a gorilla, and slowly advancing. Danny gulped. “Uh,” he said, with nothing to finish the sentence. He scrambled backwards, trying to find a good place to hide. He was curious what this thing was, but he wasn’t as curious about whether or not it was going to kill him.

 

“ARGH!” yelled a voice, from further down the street. The growling creature stopped in its tracks, looking over its shoulder. “Argh, there you are! I was worried-” A new figure ran into the the light of a streetlight, but stopped in its tracks when it noticed Danny. Its silhouette looked him up and down - with its six, glowing eyes. 

 

Danny yelped. “What is going on here? Are you guys ghosts or what??”

 

“We are not ghosts,” said the silhouette down the street. “Although Argh here may indeed be seeing some of his own. We are, in fact -” the six eyes glanced at the hulking creature - “trolls.”

 

“What, like in that boring cutesy movie? Aren’t trolls tiny? And what’s up with this guy?” Almost on queue, the creature in front of him began howling again, seemingly forgetting its earlier mission to attack him.

 

“That ‘guy,’” said the six-eyed figure, moving closer, “is Argh. And he seems to be-”

 

Argh growled, maybe the equivalent of a troll’s scream, and Danny could swear he saw the windows in the buildings around him shake. The troll clutched his head, whimpering, and then turned to Danny. His eyes seemed darker than they were before. “Uh, why aren’t… why aren’t his eyes glowing like yours?”

 

Before that question could be answered, Argh bellowed his first words of the night, “FOR GUNMAR!” and charged at Danny. 

 

“Oh, crap,” he said, turning to run. He knew he wouldn’t be fast enough to outrun this troll, but maybe he could figure something out. He picked up his pace and got ready to dart down the street on the right, switching to ghostly flying instead.

 

“Wait!” yelled the six eyed guy. “Come back! He isn’t normally like this!”  _ How comforting _ , thought Danny, _ it must be just me _ . Before Danny could make a turn around the next corner, something shot out between him and Argh, and he looked over his shoulder to see what it was.

 

It was a kid. A kid that looked like he went to the high school, but he was wearing armor - like a _knight's_ set of armor - and he stood his ground against this gigantic troll like it was nothing.  “ARGH, STOP!” he commanded. This caught everyone by surprise, and they all stopped, including Argh. “Look, I know you’re scared,” he said. “And confused. But Gunmar is gone now. You’re here now. And you’re a pacifist! Remember?” Argh looked just as confused as Danny was. “Okay, let’s just relax, alright? I’m not going to hurt you.” The kid held up a gigantic glowing sword, and it vanished into a glowing puff of smoke. “No swords. Just Jim. Okay? Okay.” He held up his hands, too.  _ He looks so familiar _ , thought Danny.

 

But Argh didn’t calm down. He looked past the kid, at Danny instead, and growled. The kid turned around, and saw Danny standing there, in his ghost form.  “Oh. Sorry, Ghost Kid, I didn’t mean for you to get caught up in this. Argh is a great guy, and a good friend, but he-” the kid turned back to face Argh - “he’s been having some trouble lately. Being brought back from the dead can do that! I’m sure you know about that, though.”

 

Suddenly Danny realized who was standing between him and this giant troll. “Jim!” he yelled. “You’re Jim Lake, aren’t you?” 

 

Jim turned back around to look at Danny, confused. “How do you-”

 

Argh seemed to get tired of all this talking, and reached over Jim, swatting Danny to the side. “RAhhHHH!” yelled Argh. “Take back the overworld!” Danny, however, wasn’t prepared for the hit, and went flying. His head hit concrete, and everything went blurry. He felt himself transform back into his human self, and he tried to sit up, but could only get out a moan. 

 

“NO, Argh!” shouted Jim. “Don’t hit nice ghosts!” He ran over to Danny, to see if he was alright. His voice sounded lower, but that was probably from the concussion Danny most likely just got. Jim looked him over. “Wait…. You’re Danny Fenton. What the heck??” 

 

“I was wondering the same thing,” mumbled Danny. The ground felt like it was shaking. Wait, it _was_ shaking. Argh was coming back. Jim turned to face him again, protecting Danny. He hated being helpless in situations like this.

 

“ARGH,” commanded Jim, his voice sounding lower than ever. “WAKE. UP.” Argh stopped again, but this time he really looked at Jim. 

 

“Jim?” said Argh, the aggression gone from his voice. “Troll Jim.”

 

Jim put his hands on his hips. “Yeah, Troll Jim, Argh. Listen. You’re out here because you had another-”

 

“Nightmares,” interrupted Argh. “Sorry.”

 

“It’s alright,” said Jim. “We were never expecting all this to go away quickly. Blinky’s down the street, he’ll take you back to temporary Trollmarket. Go ahead and follow him. I’ll catch up with you soon.”

 

Argh turned away shamefully, looking back at Jim, and Danny swore the troll's eyes had changed color. “Okay,” said Jim, turning back to Danny. “I’m taking you to my house. My mom’s a doctor, she can help you. She knows, so don’t worry about that.” He picked up Danny effortlessly and started walking. “Please don’t talk about this in front of Argh later. I’m pretty sure he doesn’t remember hurting you, and I think if he did, it would kill him. So let’s keep it a secret.”

 

Danny looked up at Jim. How could they both have such deep secrets and have never known? He looked at Jim’s face, the face of a hero, a face that seemed strangely blue… And were those tusks? “AH!” shouted Danny. “You have horns!!”

 

“Yup,” said Jim, staring ahead. “But only at night.”

 

“Am I dreaming? This can’t be real, can it?”

 

“It’s not a dream,” sighed Jim. “But I sometimes wish it was.”

 

“Mood,” mumbled Danny. And then he passed out.

 


End file.
